


Fortune favours the brave

by Elenduen



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thankyou to Kyele for writing out this prompt and turning it into such a brilliant fic.</p><p>Just a bit a fluff during Trevilles Pupping, with d`Artagnan, Athos, Aramis and Porthos too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune favours the brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



He had never known that his life could be filled with so much joy.

Had never thought that he would be able to experiance such domestic bliss as he did now.

For all his life he had lived in the shadow of the Inquisition, had denied himself so much.

First denying the companionship and love of a mate, until thirty years ago he had succumbed to the impossible charms of Treville, falling helplessly in love with the fiery Gascon, had thrown caution to the wind, and mated with the fierce Omega.

He had never regretted doing so.

Had spent thirty years with Jean in his heart and soul, feeling that empty place filled up with the passion and love that Jean gave him.

Through all their fears, all their battles against the Inquisition, all the sacrificed they had made together, Armand had never regretted mating with Jean, save for the one sacrifice he had wished they had not had to make.

Pups.

While the Inquisition held power he had been against their having Pups, not just for the danger a Pupping would place Jean in, and the danger their offspring would face if they were whelped as Throw backs.

But also for the life that would be forced to under take.

Having to hide their sex, live as something they were not, in a shadow of lies always one step away from the Inquisitions noose.

Jean had always wanted Pups, had never made any secret of it, but had willingly sacrificed this when he had mated with Armand.

He had been surrogate Cara for many Pups and Children over the years, caring for them as if they were his own, treating his Musketeers as if they were his Pups, and certainly they could be as demanding and exasperating as a litter!.

For thirty years Armand had wished he could allow Jean to carry a litter for them, to have the life he so wanted.  
He had wished that he could lay with Jean during Heat, without the bitterness of prophylactics, to knot him and fill his womb with Pups, to spend the next nine moths pampering his beloved mate, watching him grow round and heavy with their litter.

He had never thought that it would go from a dream to a reality, that one day he would be doing just that, but God works in mysterious ways, and Armand was now relishing that wonders that had been performed.

 

Six months had gone by since Queen Anne had revealed herself as an Alpha, had shot Rochefort, and The Inquisition had been driven from France.

It had not all been rosey, The Betan Nobilty, who had risen thanks to the Inquisition destroying the Alpha and Omega houses, were bitter and angry about having their usurped world turned on its head.

Some had already gone into Spain and Italy, denouncing Louis and France, other mearly sulked at court, or at their estates, under the careful watch of The Resistance, who were keeping a close eye on any that might pose a threat.

Beta Peasents were also unhappy, and some riots had broken out.

But many more Betas had happily welcomed the change in their world, bringing hidden throwback siblings and cousins into the world, celebrating the end of The Inquisition.

While Louis had hoped to have the Inquisition driven from France peacefully, it had not been completely bloodless.

Some vigilanty groups had marched on Inquisition strong holds, and had sought retribution, slaughtering the Churchs officials and operatives, burning the buildings to the ground.

It was to be expected, people had suffered for so long, that anger and a need for revenge was understandable, and Armand had been able to keep these things to a minimum, urging Throw Backs and Betas alike to cut off the past, and look to the future, preaching from the Basillica that enough blood had been shed, and now was the time for peace, not more death.

The fact he had been excomunicated from the Catholic church was more laughable than anything, and he and Jean had spent hours laughing and thinking of fitting responses to send to The Pope!.

The halls of the Palais des Cardinal rang with laughter these days, were filled with the sound of joy and hope, rather than secrecy and deceite.

Armand had feared terribly for Jean in his Pupping, and still did to some extent, yet his mate had proved once again just how remarkable he was, and his body, with some difficulty had managed to adjust to carrying Pups.

Three Pups at that!.

When Aramis, who was himself in the early stages of pupping, had told them of the number Armand had felt light headed with shock!, had feared for a second he would shame himself and faint!, and Jussac would never let him live that one down!.

Jean had burst into tears!, his hormones going so wild that it was a frequent event!, and he had continued to shed tears through his laughter, so over whelmed was he with joy at this news.

Having The Inseparables move into the Palais des Cardinal had helped Armand relax somewhat when it came to caring for his mate.

He could always rely on Athos, Porthos and Aramis to keep an eye on Jean, make sure he was taking things easy, eating enough, and not pushing himself to hard.

D`Artagnan could not be so trusted since he was like Jean, and refused to spend all his time resting and relaxing!, the two of seeming to have joined forces to make their long suffering Alphas lives all the harder!.

Armand and Athos had spent many a night comiserating over head strong mates over a bottle or two of wine!.

That said Armand loved to see Jean and d`Artagnan walking in the Palais grounds together, both of them swollen round with Pups, glowing with health and new life.

Jean was due three months after d`Artagnan was to be delivered, but with the fact he was carrying three Pups, he had grown much faster, making Armand very thankful they were not trying to hide his condition, for after he had past four months it would have been impossible.

Laying in bed with his Pupped mate was a bliss tha Armand never thought he would enjoy.

He never got tired of placing his hand over Jean`s growing belly, feeling the movement of the Pups beneath, could spend hours running his finger tips over the exaspance of flesh hardly able to believe that his life had changed so much, and so much for the better.

When he finally grew tired of the petting, Jean would capture Armands hand and tug him up so they could cuddle properly, laughingly reminding Armand that there was more of him than just his belly, and the rest would like some attention too!.

Attention that Armand happily gave to him, adoring each and every inch of his mates body from head to foot, gently making love with his Pupped mate, before falling asleep spooned round his fecund body, more content and peaceful than he had ever thought possible.

His dreams now were not filled with threats from the Inquisition, from Rochefort, and Bonacieux, though that fool had never been more than a pest, lacking the intelliegence to be a true threat.

Now his dreams were filled with the sound of laughter from three adoreable Pups, all with the same flashing blue eyes as their Cara, enriching Armands life in a way he never though possible.

He was reluctantly pulled out of one such blissful dream, along with a groaning Jean as Aramis banged on their bed chambers door, and burst in, wearing nothing but a night shirt, his hair disheveled and pillow creases on his face, along with a grin

"It`s time, d`Artagnan`s in labour".


End file.
